leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Background
|disp_name = Blitzcrank |alias = * The Great Steam Golem |render = |gender = Male |race = Steam Golem (Techmaturgical construct) |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = * (Piltover policeman ) |faction = * Zaun |allies = |friends = Rammus, Orianna, Viktor |rivals = |related = *The Arcade is open }} Lore Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry, and the unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll on the city. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral students from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgement on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since so often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. Now he searches the lands of Valoran to find a place he might someday belong. Though Blitzcrank may batter anything that stands in his way, he really has a heart of gold...encased in a framework of iron...in a carapace of steel. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Loading. Recommend program: Enjoy Selves!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"My face is leaking." Development was designed by Ezreal. Blitzcrank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Blitzcrank splash art Blitzcrank RustySkin old.jpg|1st Rusty Blitzcrank splash art Blitzcrank GoalkeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Goalkeeper Blitzcrank splash art Iron Engineer concept.jpg|Blitzcranks Initial concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank concept 1.jpg|Blitzcrank concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank concept 2.jpg|Blitzcrank concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Render old.png|Old Blitzcrank texture Ironstylus_Blitzsketch.jpg|Blitzcrank sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Blitzcrank_Piltover_Customs_promo.png|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank promotional image Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade promotional art (by Riot Artist Suke Su) Blitzcrank Battle Boss pixel.png|Battle Boss Blitzcrank pixelated Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= The city of Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry. The unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll on the city. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral students from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgement on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since so often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. His travels led him to the one location in Valoran where unique beings have a place - the League of Legends. Fortunately, he was easily able to adapt his design to suit the rigors he would face on the Fields of Justice. "Though Blitzcrank may batter anything that stands in his way, he really has a heart of gold...encased in a framework of iron...in a carapace of steel." Patch History from 6. V5.16: * Armor growth increased to 4 from . V5.8: * ** Movement speed bonus decays more slowly over 5 seconds. ** Overdrive's movement speed bonus cannot decay below 10%. V5.7: * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. *** Movement speed now decays over the duration. ** When Overdrive ends, Blitzcrank is slowed by 30% for seconds. **''Trivia: The addition of the self-slow is actually a revert to original form of the ability, with the slow originally being removed in V1.0.0.106.'' V4.19: * General. ** New splash artwork. V4.18: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Boom Boom, Definitely Not Blitzcrank, Goalkeeper, Piltover, and Rusty. V4.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . V3.01: * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 240 from 300. * ** Mana cost increased to 120 from 110. V1.0.0.154: * ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * ** Now grants vision when it hits a target. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.150: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 518 from 568. ** Health per level reduced to 95 from 100. V1.0.0.139: * General ** Updated "Playing Against" tips. V1.0.0.136: * ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill him. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to grant life steal effects. V1.0.0.121: * ** Now has a proper animation. V1.0.0.120: * ** Blitzcrank will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful grab. V1.0.0.106: * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** No longer has a movement speed reduction when it ends. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not breaking spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. * ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. V1.0.0.104: * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. V1.0.0.103: * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 36. * ** Mana Barrier no longer uses (nor refunds) Blitzcrank's mana when it is activated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. ** Now reduces movement speed by 75 instead of 25%, which also fixes an edge case bug. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** No longer targets stealthed units. V1.0.0.101: * ** Now resets the auto-attack timer. V1.0.0.98: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 22. V1.0.0.97: * ** Fixed a bug that allowed blink spells (e.g. ) to transport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. V1.0.0.94: * ** Added a cooldown timer. * ** Is no longer dodgeable. * ** Silence re-added, silences for seconds. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the original color while using a skin. ** Updated the texture with a new coat of rust. * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown was seconds instead of . V1.0.0.86: * ** Removed the slow particle from the affected target. * ** Tooltip now shows the bonus damage based on Blitzcrank's ability power. V1.0.0.70: * ** Now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * ** Return speed increased. V1.0.0.61: * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. V1.0.0.58: * * Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by the "Hold" key. V1.0.0.52: * ** Base damage increased to from . V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. V0.9.25.24: * ** Projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * ** No longer silences. ** Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 100 from 104. ** Critical strike chance per level reduced to from . * ** Proc changed to from 200 health. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1550 from 1700. ** Mana cost increased to 140 from 130. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Silence duration reduced to 3 seconds from . V0.9.22.18: * ** Range increased to 1050 from 1000. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 20. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V0.9.22.16: Added * (Innate) ** Blitzcrank's Mana Barrier can activate once a minute when he hits 200 health. This creates a mana shield, which absorbs damage dealt to Blitzcrank, up to 50% of his current mana, lasts 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana. * (Q) ** Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab an opponent on its path, dealing damage and dragging it back to him. * (W) ** Blitzcrank super charges himself to increase movement speed and attack speed. However, when this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. * (E) ** Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next attack deal double damage and pop up his target into the air. * (Ultimate) ** While Static Field is ready to be activated, lighting arcs off Blitzcrank to hit a random nearby enemy every 3.5 seconds. Active: Deals a large amount of magic damage and silences nearby enemy champions. }} cs:Blitzcrank/Příběh de:Blitzcrank/Background fr:Blitzcrank/Historique pl:Blitzcrank/historia ru:Блицкранк/Background sk:Blitzcrank/Background Category:Champion backgrounds